Organization XIV: A Parallel Universe
by Lucas-The-Dog
Summary: a rewritten version of my recently deleted one: but basically The Organization members meet their parallel selves and cope with the enemy that seeks out to destroy the universe. Organization XIV also harbours a large secret. rated T for language, detailed Violence and some minor sexual theme
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, sorry for deleting the last version of this but I believe that there was a lot of unnecessary and off-plot fillers (mainly just the gender-switching and animalizing) so I'm making a better, more serious/actiony/romantic version of the story and saving the the gender-switching and animalizing for an epiloge or just some funny thing after the story is wrapped up and finished.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Many believe there is just universe, our universe. But there is always at least one person who believes contrarily. But don't you ever wonder if there was another world out there? A world where a boy here is a girl there or vice versa? Or if you are not popular or athletic here, you are there? Fact is, there are two universes, ours, and its parallel. Everyone wants to look into the lives of our favorite Organization XIII, the Nobodies that wear the long black coats. Now, you will get to see into their lives, and of when they first meet their selves from this second, or parallel universe that some wonder, theorize or hypothesize that exists.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Meet and Greet**

**Zexion's POV**

The last thing I expected was to be staring into the eyes of my opposite gender self. I looked around as 26 others were looking at, poking and talking to their other selves. I only stared at mine, wordlessly; nothing was able to be processed in my mind. _What should I say? What will she say? _These two sentences were the only things to go through my mind.

Her hair was medium length, steel blue, and streaked with violet; her long bangs clipped behind her ear with a white bow. Her eyes were the same bright aqua blue I was given when my appearance changed when I became a Nobody. Her skin looked as soft as a sakura blossom. She gave me a sweet smile as I asked, "Who are you?" in my deeply toned voice.  
"I am you, Zexion. You from a parallel universe that is now destroyed," she replied in her femininely, high-pitched voice.

A woman, clearly older than us (by maybe ten years), walked over to us, I then suddenly noticed everyone was gone. She resembles The Superior very much; her hair had a layered, messy look and including the spike on the top of her head. Her eyes were the same deep orange. Although, unlike the Superior, she was kindly and gentle. She wore the same coat as my other, a coat that looked like ours but that was white with black chains. But on the back, was a black winged pattern similar to our Nobody silhouette.  
"Come Zexia, it is time to go figure a few things out, the others already have left to the meeting room," said the woman.  
"Aw, but Xemna, can't we talk just a little longer?" whined the girl known as Zexia.  
"No, but you can once we figure out sleeping arrangements," said the woman known as Xemna, and with that last sentence said, they left down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Angel guests?**

Three days later, we had once again begun our missions assigned to us by Saïx. I had been assigned perform recon on giant, unidentified heartless that were terrorizing Twilight Town, a small but abundant town. Soon, I had caught sight of the heartless, three Dark Followers, but unfortunately for me, they spotted me and attacked, catching me by surprise. I was thrown back hard against a brick building wall and nearly knocked out, I was slowly falling unconscious. But before I blacked out I saw a Portal of Light (similar to our Corridors of Darkness), then Zexia, who summoned an aqua-blue and white key blade. The hilt and its protector were aqua blue, and the blade white. The guard was in the shape of a heart and at the end of the white blade, the teeth were in the shape of a wing. That was all I could see before I finally passed out.

I remember waking up in my room, obviously on my bed, and feeling a bandage around my head. _I must have gotten hit pretty hard to be knocked out. _  
"oh good, you are awake," says Vexen coming in, followed by a female with the same platinum blond hair and large bright, green eyes, her name being Evelan.  
"Yes, what happened?" I asked, sitting up. The soft, white sheets slid off my torso, revealing slightly bloody bandages.  
"You were attacked my giant heartless, they threw you against a building, giving you a concussion. You received the torso injury when the claws tore into your chest as one of them hit you," says Evelan plainly, is if she was reading off from a list of grocery items or such. She removed the bandages, I wince in pain as they come off, once they are removed, I flinch at what I see. I see three large rips in my chest, starting at my right shoulder and descending at a 45 degree angle and ending at the left side of my waist. Pain killing herbs from Marluxia's "secret" garden are applied to the wounds and new, clean bandages are applied. The herbs soon take effect but are soon cut off when I try to get up. Pain and dizziness send me flopping right back down into my bed.  
"I suggest you don't, you'll only reopen your wounds, and the fact that you have a concussion does not help at all," says Vexen calmly. A small female, around fourteen or fifteen years of age bursts into the room, her deep blue eyes filled with worry.  
"Brother! Brother, are you alright?! Don't scare me like that, when I heard, I ran all the way here!" she wails, burying her head into my chest. I wince in pain and put my hand on her black haired head gently, "Xion, sister, I am fine, no need to worry; I am in Vexen's care," I say, trying to be as nice as possible.  
"B-but," she starts.  
"No buts now go find Axel and Roxas," I say, shooing her off to go find her best friends.

"O-okay," she says with a few blinks before smiling gleefully and rushing off to find the blonde head and the pyro red head, I smiled after her. Vexen and Evelan stood silently to the side, a crooked smile on each of their faces. I lie back down and drift into a peaceful sleep.

I dreamed about her, about Zexia, but it was different than from what one would expect. I dreamed she had wings; large, white, feathery, angelic wings, beautiful. At first it was just her, then it was the rest of them, Organization XIV, they called themselves. All of them, every single one, down to number XIV, Xian, they all had wings, like angels. **If** they are angels, from a parallel universe, then what are we? Demons? No, we are incomplete beings that are not meant to exist. But maybe, perhaps, just possibly, one day we will be whole, being beings that exists for a purpose.

The next day I woke up to my chest feeling numb, I couldn't even feel my lungs taking in a breaking in and breathing out air.

"Don't worry, it's just a small side effect of the herbs Evelan put on your nasty wounds," says a familiar voice off to the left side of me. I jump at the sudden silence break; I looked to my left to see Zexia sitting in my desk chair, smiling.

"Ha, you jumped, "she added. I sat up and Zexia took my bandages off. The wounds on my chest were surprisingly healed, except for three large scars where the bloody rips in my flesh once were.

"Now don't push yourself too hard, just because you are healed already," Zexia says with a grin.  
"I won't, but answer me one question," I say with a small amount of venom in my voice.  
"Ask away, my dear self!" exclaimed Zexia cheerfully.  
"The reason, for the winged silhouette on the backs of your coats, do you and the others have…wings?" I ask the venom in my voice replaced by pure curiosity. Zexia froze; she stayed like this for a few moments before turning to me with a nervous smile and a thin sheet or sweat on her face.

"Wings? Why would you think wings?" she asks, obviously uneasy about my simply asked question.  
"I don't know, I guess it's because I had a strange dream where you and the others all had large, white wings," I say innocently.  
"But it was a dream, right?" I mean, you can't just base facts off of some silly dream you had," replies Zexia with a giggly, yet shaky tone.

"Ha, I guess you are right, I guess it was just a silly dream," I say, a smirk on my face. Zexia scratches her back and leaves. After she leaves, something catches my eye. I get out of bed and pick it up, I examine it. What I picked up was a feather, more precisely, an upper wing primary covert. _Ha, I got her, I have proof, but I shan't reveal their "little secret" too soon._ I put the feather in my desk with a satisfied smirk.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Unexpected Crush**

A few hours later, I depart from my comfortable room to the mostly empty hallways. My aqua blue eyes scan the hallways. Seeing no one, I walk to my left, hoping no one would see me; I wanted to be alone for once in three days. As I progressed through the maze of hallways, I started hearing yelling from the very end of the one hallway I was in. I lightened my foot steps to make them quieter, and I stole into the shadows, pulling my hood up over my head. Two females were arguing, one was more like yelling at the top of her lungs and the other begging, pleading and apologizing. I crept closer, the angry, yelling one was ours, Larxene, and the other had long, frayed blue hair framing her face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Behind, it reached down to her mid-back and cut slightly neater, she also had pointed ears with a dangling earring on each one. Her gold eyes shimmered from the tears building up in her eyes; as she blinked; a few tears escaped their beautiful golden prison. Her chest heaved quickly to keep producing air through her lungs, but I could tell it was starting to get difficult. She wore the other organization's signature white coat with black chains, white pants, white gloves, white boots, and a black wing silhouette on the back of the coat. She must be Saïx's other, Sai, I have to admit she was beautiful, but the important matter now was to help her before she ended up dead.

"You're sorry?! Sorry doesn't freakin' cut it! You're gonna hafta pay!" says Larxene, holding Sai against the wall by her throat.  
"I'm sorry! I really am! Please, stop!" Sai cried out, struggling to elude the angry, sadistic female's grasp.  
"No way girlie. Just because you looks like him doesn't mean I have to respect you, in fact, I don't respe-" Larxene starts warming up for a full n rant on how she respects no one until I walk up and interrupt her.  
"Larxene, you know The Superior said to **respect** our long term guests," I say, lowering my hood.  
"Zexion, you know not to disturb me when dealing with business," says Larxene with a crude smirk as Sai began to make choking sounds as Larxene's hand tightened around her trachea. A few moments later, Sai stopped moving, her body limp and dangling, her eyes blank, my eyes narrowed dangerously. I needed to speed this up and help the cerulean haired girl.  
"So what did she do to make you upset?" I ask keeping an eye on Sai, making sure she didn't die, it would be bad for us if one of them died.  
"She bumped into me in the hallway, on purpose, and didn't even apologize!" she states loudly.  
"Perhaps, it was an accident and she did apologize. You just didn't hear because you were too busy big-shot-mouthing the others," I say, venom in my voice once again.  
"Oh, scary!" says Larxene sarcastically, a fake look of fear on her face. Having fed up with her annoying, cocky attitude long enough, I round house kick her in the head. She blacked out in an instant, dropping Sai onto the floor. Picking up the white coated female, onto my back, I glare at the unconscious Larxene before heading off to Vexen's room. On our way there, I began to feel her breathing again; her mouth was close to my neck, so whenever she exhaled, it tickled my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Nn? Uwah!" exclaimed Sai; the minute she woke up, she bolted upright, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. She was almost as pale as a ghost, with small beads of sweat rolling off of her brow. While she was unconscious, I had tied her hair back so that it wouldn't sick to her body as perspiration covered her body. With her hair tied back, she looked prettier than before, I blushed a little at the thought.  
"hm? Oh, you're awake, that's good," I say with my usual, bored monotone once the pink in my cheeks had gone away.  
"o-oh, yeah," Sai replied in a soft, innocent voice. Her voice was almost like the voice of a cute Japanese school girl, like in Lexaeus's manga's I rarely read, "How long was I out?" she asked, looking at me with her large topaz eyes.  
"About ten hours," I replied with the flick of my wrist to the page of the book in my hand.  
"I WAS OUT ALL NIGHT?!" she exclaimed.  
"Yes," I said.  
"You look tired, have you been there the entire night?" she asked, sitting up on her knees upon the bed.  
"Yes," it was all I could currently say. Her moon-pale skin made the white sheets look gray, it nearly took me breathless. I managed to add onto my sentence, "But Vexen told me to, in case something happened, such as if you went into cardiac arrest or something."  
"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to thank him then," she said, getting out of the white bed. She was no longer wearing the white coat that her familiars wore, I had been told to take it off when I brought her in. I had hesitantly complied though, fearing she would be partially or completely nude underneath. I don't know why the thought of her being naked underneath the leather coat crossed my mind...it just did though.

She searched around for her coat for a few minutes until I held up her coat, cleaned and neatly folded. She took it from me and ducked her head under the chain, placed the coat over her shoulders, and zipped the coat up.

Sai left in a matter of minutes, she thanked me and I told her where she could find Vexen to thank him as well. She once again thanked me and left a smile so warm that it still lingers on my mind from time to time.

Dinner was an odd time. Instead of the usual fourteen of us, there were twenty eight instead; it was quite a tight fit. A few were sharing seats, others managed to squeeze in. Our leaders were engaged in a heated conversation, so they weren't really paying attention to the loud commotion around them. I, rather, found it quite amusing to see Saix slowly become irritated with Lexae's continuous chatter. He eventually became fed up with her and left to the Gray Area, where he always went after every meal.

I eventually saw Sai leave as well, but she was directed towards Addled Impasse.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Personality and Dreams**

**Sai's Point Of View**

After not eating for a few days (due to bedding arrangements and such, too busy to really think of eating), I was starving. I felt that moment of bliss when I took my first bite of food that Linda and Xaldin had prepared for the evening meal. I was one of the half that actually shared a seat with my other self, mostly because I was last and had nowhere else to sit. Saix was quite a gentleman about it; he said he didn't mind because the seat was large enough for us to sit next to each other with ease. Soon we had both struck up a conversation about legends of the moon and I had brought up Tsukino Usagi ("Moon Rabbit"). That's when Lexae, a chatterbox of a girl with brown wavy hair and gray eyes, jumped in, "Rabbits?! Oh joy I really do enjoy rabbits!" she said, slumping over our chair.  
"Lexae, please…" I started to say, but it was too late, the girl was already chattering boxing herself away to the cerulean haired man next to me. I heard Zexion chuckle lightly at Saix's clear rising level of annoyance, I then heard the Lunar Diviner mutter, "For the sake of Kingdom Hearts, just shut up," before he stood up and left. To be honest, I also found the brunette to be very annoying as well, but it seems my tolerance is at a higher than his.  
I finished my food and headed out to a nice viewing spot, known as "Addled Impasse," I had been told by Saix that it is a nice viewing place of the heart-shaped moon known as Kingdom Hearts. In the whole three days I had been by Saix's side, I have gotten more information out of him than anyone else, surprisingly. He doesn't seem the type to give anything away. But, one cannot judge another by their cover.  
I gazed out at the heart-shaped moon before closing my eyes. A voice then popped into my head,_ Lexae is so annoying, and why haven't you killed her yet?_  
_Because I am not a psychopath like you, Kirai_, I reply to the girl inside my head.  
_Go, kill her now. You know you've wanted to since the day you met her_, it replies in a sing-song voice. The woman drove me crazy.  
_Shut up_  
_Kill her, Kill her! You know you want to feel her crimson blood all over your hands, see your killer reflection in her dead eyes!_  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" I accidentally scream out loud.  
"Well, I didn't even say anything and you are already telling me to shut up," says a familiar voice behind me. I turn around, expecting Saix, but I see Zexion instead.  
"Oh, zexion, I-I thought you were-"  
"Saix? Yes, I would imagine you saying that, seeing as how you understand each other so well."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"nothing, I was just stating a fact. I mean, you two are parallels, meaning even though you are different in so many ways, you do share some common interests and ideas in other ways. Therefore, you would expect him around much more than anyone else."  
"you know, you're being a big ass right now, I suggest you watch your tongue before I rip it out and make you choke on it," I say, pushing past him and going back inside. I didn't mean to have such a violent attitude, but I was still annoyed with Kirai.  
_Darling, you shouldn't be so sensitive and violent! You should observe his body language, he wants you_, says my third personality.  
_You are such a slut Nikki._  
_Tsk tsk, Sai dear. Flattery and rudeness will get you nowhere in life._  
_Whatever_, I reply to her before finally managing to shut them out. I entered a completely white, medium sized room with twin sized beds in it. I don't know who thought of it (my suspicions are on Xagi), but someone thought it would a good idea that we sleep in our parallel's room, since we are technically the same person. I don't oppose the idea, but it is still a bit awkward. I've never slept in a man's room before.

My head throbbed; I lied down onto the fluffy pillows of the twin-sized bed. I knew I couldn't sleep in my coat; otherwise it would be messed up in the morning.  
I got back up and removed my coat, folded it neatly and placed it onto the bed after deciding I could use a shower as well. I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom (luckily it wasn't a public bathroom). I turn the hot water on, and watching the room become filled with steam as I removed all remaining clothing. I step under the shower head and let the scalding water run over my pale skin.

I was near to being finished showering when I heard a knock on the door and Saix's voice say, "Demyx, are you using my shower again?" I don't think he knew I was in the shower, despite my coat being on the bed. I switched the water off and opened the curtain to grab the towel off of the towel rack when the door suddenly opened. We shared scarlet, shocked expressions as an eerie silence swept over the steamy room. I quickly grabbed the towel and covered myself with it as he looked down at the floor.  
"I'll…just, uh…go…now," he said exiting the bathroom and closing the door. It took me a while to recover and calm down before I was able to uncover, dry, and dress myself again. I had never been seen naked before, (except by my mother, who birthed me twenty two years ago) especially by a man, it was really embarrassing to think about. When I had reentered the bedroom it was empty, he must be patrolling.

I grabbed a few things and raced off, down the hallway, up a flight of steps and stopped in front of a large pair of doors. When connected the doors created a large image of the Roman numeral 1 (I). I knocked before entering the large room carrying a book and a pair of reading glasses. Xemna sat in her bed, head leaned back against the wall and her eyes closed; I sighed and walked over to her, about to shake her awake. But before doing so, I heard her whimpering fretfully, suggesting a nightmare. I let my arm dangle back to my side, knowing it would only make it worse for her if I attempted to wake her. Being not only her right hand woman, I was also one of her best friends; I sat next to the bed and rested my head against it. I soon fell into a light slumber.  
A while later, maybe an hour or so, I faintly woke up to the sound of mumbling voices. Large muscular arms lifted me; the arms weren't covered, nor was the chest that my head rested upon. Pointed finger nails poked my skin as blue locks tickled my face. I was too tired to say anything until I was laid down into a soft bed, my head sunk into the pillow, "Thank you," was all I was able to mumble before drifting off into deep sleep once again.

It was not long after that I began to dream.  
"LISA! Get your ass back here immediately!" yelled a man's voice. It was all I heard as I ran away from the small log cabin set in the middle of a dead forest. The full moon shone above me, pure and bright. It was freezing and only a few minutes after running far, far away, had I stopped and began to shiver violently. My turquoise eyes darted from side to side as I heard long howls in the distance. The wind began to blow, making my long, cyan hair whip around my face violently, it was hard to see anything I heard the sound of four-footed animals running in my direction, I thought it was an elk stampede. I ran, ran as fast as I could away from the noise, but I looked back to see a silver wolf gaining up, its brown, greedy eyes locked onto me. I was their target. I kept running, as fast, and as long as my ten year old feet could carry me. Eventually it did bite my right ankle, rendering it useless from the pain and the freezing weather. I then began to run-hobble the best I could until a black wolf jumped on me, making me land onto the cold earth. An underweight blue wolf came by and sat by my head as I was turned over and stripped down to my waist by gnashing, razor sharp teeth. I had several cuts and gashes in my chest and sides as a grey wolf came up and placed a heavy paw on my breast plate. His claws dug into my skin, making me bleed. I yelped in pain, and looked over to the blue wolf who was not participating in the painful event. He only looked back with saddened gold eyes, as if he meant to say "I'm sorry". The grey wolf pressed down on my chest to gain my attention, I yelped again and they laughed a human laugh. I stared in horror; it wasn't supposed to be natural. They stopped laughing as fast as they had started as the leader, the grey wolf, began to speak.  
"Enough, we've kept her alive long enough, same goes for you, Kin," he said, pointing his muzzle at the blue wolf, who dipped his head in shame, his ears laid back.  
"P-please stop; I only wanted to get away from my father!" I begged, tears streaming down my reddened cheeks. I was silenced by a slice in my chest, I cried out in pain. I felt the warm blood pour out of the wound and over my body; soon, my vision started to get blurry. Kin jumped up from his spot and knocked the grey wolf over, despite his lack of muscle.  
"Just stop it! She is only a youngling!" Kin yelled to the others. Kin was grabbed by the neck, shaken violently and tossed away, he landed beside me, I reached my hand over and touched his soft blue fur. As I began to stroke his face, large, white teeth clamped down on my throat, and everything went black.

I bolted upright with a pained and frightened yelp, cold sweat drenched my body. I looked around to see that I was really still in the medium sized room, in the bed that was next to Saix's. I hated the dreams of my past, of how I came to be who I am now; but it also makes me happy because had I not died, I would not have lead the happy life that I do now. And so, I lie back under the covers and go back into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

******A/N: Lexa: ** art/Lexa-359366925?q=gallery%3Azexion-shadow%2F35933597&qo=45**  
**

**A few more pictures of Org XIV are in there (you have to look a little) and before you say anything, that is MY DeviantART account and so I did draw the pictures of most of the Organization XIV members.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Missions**

The next morning, I was awoken at about 5. It was unusually early, too early in fact. what woke me was a harsh tapping on my shoulder and a deep voice repeating itself, "Come now Sai, time to wake up."  
"Fi' more minuz Xemna," I moaned looking at the analog clock that sat on a tiny wooden nightstand in the middle of the two beds. moments later i felt cold water poured onto my head, sending my torso flying up at such a speed that my now wet hair flung forward and stuck to my face. I glared menacingly up at the person before me, only to meet gold eyes.  
"You look like the woman from that one Japanese horror movie...uh...the Grudge?" Saix asked thoughtfully.

"Ha ha very funny..." I replied angrily, while wringing out my hair into the shower. "Now why did you wake me up so early?"

"What do you mean? I always wake up about this time, so it is expected that you should as well..." Saix replied, once again back to his state of seemingly not caring.

"**You** are expected to wake up this early. **I** usually don't wake up for another **four** hours. **I **am not the second in command; I **was **the assassin, but not anymore. If you want to talk to someone about mission assigning, talk to Lexa...she's usually the one that wakes up at this time to prepare the missions," I griped; I could feel Kirai starting to get riled up, so I tried to calm down, "Now that that is said and done, go talk to Lexa and wake me up in **FOUR **hours. No less..." and as said my last words, I layed back down and covered myself with the warm blanket.

Saix muttered, "Tch, spoiled brat..." before leaving the room.

And as expected, about four hours later at exactly nine o' clock, the door to the room is opened and I am dragged out of bed by my armpits. my head dangles as i accidentally let a snore escape my throat. a small hand patted my face, "Come one Sai, time to wake up" said a higher-pitched voice with a softer tone to it. I manage to open my eyes just slightly to see a pair of large, kind, emerald-green eyes staring into mind. I yawn, "Wassup Lexa?"

"Silly puppy, it's time to get up" Lexa replied with a warm smile. I yawned again and open my eyes more to get a better view of her. Bright red locks of straight hair that hang loosely from her head frame her face, making her eye colour pop out more and broad violet stripes trace up from her bottom jaw. usually had anyone else called me "puppy" I would have ripped their head off, but not Lexa. Lexa is my best friend and would do nothing to hurt her on purpose, and I do my best to keep her safe if i take her out anywhere.

I straightened my legs and stood up, swaying on my feet. The arms removed themselves from under my armpits and Saix left the room.  
"So waddo I godda do t'day?" I asked the the bright red-head groggily, rubbing my eyes a little then yawning.  
"Oh, nothing really, you just have to defeat a Darkside and some shadow globs up in...Agrabah, I believe it is called...and you'll be going with Zexion," Lexa says, flipping through a few papers on a clipboard.  
"Zexion, you mean the little smart-ass? The emo-looking smart-ass?" I ask, looking at her strangely.  
"Yes, if that is what you call him..." she replied with a sigh before walking out of the room.  
_Tch, I have to work with a short know-it-all..._

After putting my white coat on, I walk out of the room, my hair pulled back into a pony tail and my bangs flipped down. I must have looked quite irritated if the few people that I came across in the hallways stepped aside. I entered the Grey Area and found Zexion, a tiny boy with an unusually deep voice, unusually deep for a 16 or so year old, poofy emo-looking (Not saying that he IS emo...he just looks the part) hair and really bright (but I admit that they are pretty) aqua-blue eyes.  
"Sai..." states Zexion plainly.  
"Zexion..." I reply.  
"We have to-"  
"I know...let's go..." I say, grabbing him by the coat and dragging him through a Dark Corridor that had been created just a moment ago.

"Are you still upset with me for what I said...?" asked the small boy. I could see him peering out at me from under his hair."Yeah, what were you doing following me anyway?" I ask with a creepy suspicion that he was stalking me.  
"I was seeing if you were alright...is it bad to care about comrades?" he asked.  
I stopped.  
"**Care**? You **care** about people? from what I've noticed you and the others don't **care **about anyone or anything, not even each other sometimes and I've only been here with **my** comrades for a few days..."  
"That's not true...some of us do...it's only a matter of remembering how..." he said, becoming quiet. I could tell that I had upset him.

_**Kirai: "**Let him be upset, he deserves it, from what he said last night, let him suffer. Hurt him, let him endure the pain that was inflicted upon you all of those years ago."_

My heart wrenched and jumped in it's holding place. Kirai's words made me want to hurt him, but it made me feel bad and want to comfort him. He did, after all, help me when Larxene was trying to kill m...but then he also used that same voice to make me feel like that he though that I did not care about anyone else.  
"Zexion, I-" but I was stopped as a large, raven black, human-like giant came out of the had tentacle-like things for hair and a giant heart-shaped hole in the middle of its chest. Our target, the Darkside.  
Zexion and I looked at each other before summoning our weapons, his looking like an encyclopedia, mine being a large, silver-bladed claymore with a moon at the base of the blade.  
"Our target?" I turn to ask the small boy.  
"Correct..." He replied before several blades appeared and began impaling the shadowy beast before us. I raised my heavy blade and rushed forward, dodging Zexion's illusions. I attacked the wrists, the monster's weak spots, as it threw down something similar to a dark portal and small insect-like creatures came out and began attacking Zexion and I. Zexion illusions disappeared as he began to fight off his new enemies. I suddenly saw a heartless appear behind him as he fought off the ones in the front.  
"Zexion! Watch out!" I yell as I run toward him.  
"Oh really? I haven't though of- why the hell are you running at me like that?!" the boy yelled. I then jumped and landed behind him to where my claymore destroyed the small heartless in one hit, along with a few others.  
"I had them under control..." scoffed Zexion ignorantly, without even a "thank you"

_**Kirai: "**Tch, douche bag._"_**Me:**_"_Oh__ shut it."_

"Sure you did," I replied sarcastically, folding my arms and rolling my eyes.  
"Tch, whatever, right now I our main priority is to defeat that Darkside and report back...we don't have time to bicker and squabble like senseless idiots..." Zexion said.

_**Nikki: **"How rude of him..."__**Me: **"Seriously guys...shut up...you're gonna make me embarrass myself in front of him again..."  
**Nikki: **"Oh ho, so you want to impress this boy, eh?"_

I blushed. It was only slightly true, but there was no point, I only like him because he saved me from that devil woman, Larxene. I wanted to show him that I was much stronger than from the other day...

_**Kirai: **"Tch, don't let yourself fall into such useless emotions such as 'love.' It only holds you back; keeps you from doing the things that you want to do..._"

I sighed, "Yeah, okay..."  
"Good, now let us finish this thing..." replied Zexion. I took my hand and slid it through my bangs, making them spiked slightly, like Saix's.  
We both then dashed forward.


End file.
